Love Is Broken
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: What made Molly write this particular song? Dreams becoming reality is all too harsh. Oneshot.


**A/N: So this is a product of listening to Love Is Broken like a million times in the span of 24 hours…It's a one-shot and all about Molly and Rick, cuz honestly, they are the only couple I like on this show. The Molly-Carey stuff kinda freaks me out… **

**A/N 2: Who here absolutely loves the electric guitar in "Love Is Broken"? It's just…amazering! Yes, twin, I'm stealing your words! Also, I love when people call someone they love 'baby'. It's just cute…although it's gotta be for the right characters. People, have Seeley call her babe! I think she'd like that more than baby!**

**A/N 3: Anyone know where I can get "Rick's Melody" to listen to?**

**Okay, no more notes…**

**So I lied, there's one more note.**

**A/N 4: This is taking place before the song Love Is Broken was written. So it's roughly around 1987.**

**Now that my incessant notes have taken up nearly a page…**

**xXx**

**XxX**

_Everyone was dressed in black. They sat in chairs on either side of her. She began walking down the aisle, wondering why she was here. Every step felt like an eternity until she finally reached the end. She felt a tug on her hand and looked down. "Mommy, why is daddy dead?" A three year old Fiona asked her. Molly turned to the casket only to see Rick lying in there._

**xXx**

**XxX**

Molly woke up suddenly. Her heart was beating rapidly as she recalled the dream. _'It was just a dream. Just a dream.'_ She thought to herself.

She lie awake in his arms, silently thanking God that he was still with her. His deep even breaths reassured her that he wasn't gone. She turned over in his arms to face him. Rick's face was peaceful. As he slept there was no danger to think about. Molly blinked back tears as she thought of what could be if something ever happened to him.

What would happen if he died?

She began to trace random patterns on his chest while singing softly. "Your breath is still on my lips, your touch is on my fingertips. Your tears are still on my cheek, your voice still makes me weak."

A tear made its way down her cheek. "Gifts I will never give you, lives I will never live with you. Words that will never be spoken, the moment I lose you."

Another tear falls. "Love, is broken. Love, is broken."

She can feel him gently caressing her back through the t-shirt she's wearing. "What's wrong?" He asks, still a bit groggy.

"Nothing." She replied, hoping he didn't open his eyes and see her tears.

Rick opened his eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked while wiping her tears away.

Molly stared into his eyes for a long time. _'I can't live without him.'_ "I had a dream."

"What was it about?" He asked softly.

"You were gone." She whispered, her voice shaking.

He pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. But it was just a dream. I'm right here, beside you."

"I know and I'm thankful for that." She replied.

Rick kissed her forehead. "What were you singing?"

She looked up at him. "You heard that?" He nodded. "I don't know, it was just something that came to me after the dream."

"Anymore of it coming to you?" He asked.

She nodded and opened her mouth to sing. "_Every night I held you tight. Don't take him from me now. Every day I'd wake and say I got to keep him one more day. Thank you, thank you for this day._ And then there's a guitar solo. _Gifts I will never give you, lives I will never live with you. Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you. Love, is broken. Love, is broken."_

"It's good." Rick told her.

"I just hope I never have to finish the song."

He pulled her close to him. "I know."

**xXx**

**XxX**

They walked briskly through New York City. Snow was falling around them gently. "So anymore random lyrics popping in your head?" Rick asked.

"No. I told you I'm not ever finishing that song." Molly replied as someone brushed against her shoulder. She looked up at the person, but couldn't see their face. _"Walking down the sidewalk in New York City snow. A stranger brushed against us, his face was all in shadow. A shiver ran right down my spine, I pulled your arm through mine."_

"What was that?" He asked, referring to her singing.

She looked up at him, fear and sadness in her eyes. "I think that was more of the song." Rick put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. His eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to find the person who had bumped into them.

**xXx**

**XxX**

"_Rick, please don't go. Wait until morning." She pleaded._

"_I can't. It's very important. I have to go tonight."_

"_Don't do this, please." Tears came to her eyes._

_Rick hugged her tightly. "I'll come back, I promise." He whispered in her ear._

Molly woke up gasping for breath. She felt Rick move beside her. "What's wrong baby?" She didn't answer. Tears began falling down her face. "Molly?"

"The dream…" she whispered. She got out of bed and walked down to the living room. Rick followed her. She sat down with a pad of paper and a pen and began writing.

"Molly, what are you doing?"

"The song. Everything that has been happening has made lyrics that I've never heard of pop into my head"

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm going to write them down." The pen moved swiftly across the page. Words flowed at a fast pace. Five minutes later she put the pen down. "It's done."

She silently handed him the pad and watched him as he read the words.

_It's dark outside and the baby's asleep, you're going for a ride._

_Why is it black? What is this tingle on the back of my neck?_

_It's cold outside and the fire's burned out, you're going for a ride._

_Don't go._

_Walking down the sidewalk in New York City snow._

_A stranger brushed against us, his face was all in shadow._

_A shiver ran right down my spine, I pulled your arm through mine._

_I shut my eyes but still could see the night I'd whispered tenderly._

_Your breath is still on my lips, your touch is on my fingertips_

_Your tears are still on my cheek, your voice still makes me weak._

_Gifts I will never give you, lives I will never live with you._

_Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you._

_Love, is broken. Love, is broken, yeah._

_I didn't want to love you, I didn't want to go that deep._

_I didn't want a dream come true just to lose it while I sleep._

_Every night I held you tight, don't take him from me now._

_Everyday I'd wake and say I got to keep him one more day._

_Thank you, thank you for this day._

_Gifts I will never give you, lives I will never live with you._

_Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you._

_Love, is broken. Love, is broken._

_Walking down the hallway turning off the lights._

_There's no need to wait up for you, it's time to say goodnight._

_You know the day you go away, then I'll become a ghost._

_Doomed to walk the world without the one I loved the most._

_Your breath is still on my lips, your touch is on my fingertips_

_Your tears are still on my cheek, your voice still makes me weak._

_Gifts I will never give you, lives I will never live with you._

_Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you._

_Your breath is still on my lips, your touch is on my fingertips_

_Your tears are still on my cheek, your voice still makes me weak._

_Gifts I will never give you, lives I will never live with you._

_Words that will never be spoken the moment I lose you._

_Love, is broken. Love, is broken._

_Love, is broken. Love, is broken._

Rick looked back up at his wife after reading the lyrics. "I don't know what to say." His eyes bore into hers.

"What if my dreams and the song are trying to tell me something?" Molly asked whiling biting her bottom lip.

"I thought you didn't believe in the paranormal." He replied, teasing her slightly.

She smiled softly. "I don't, but something about this just seems…so real." Molly sighed shakily. "What if actually happens?"

Rick moved to pull Molly into his arms. "It won't happen. I won't let it happen. I promise." She nodded, believing every word he said.

**xXx**

**XxX**

**xXx**

_One year later…_

Molly stared at the gravestone in front of her. A few tears escaped from her eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't let this happen. You promised." Her voice broke. "You're still here, ever day, everywhere. Especially in this house. I hate it, and I know that's terrible, to hate the memories. You won't let me move forward." More tears fell. "You're my husband, my love, my best friend. How do I ever get over losing you?" She asked quietly. Molly remained silent, praying that his voice would somehow tell her how she would get through this.

Rick appeared beside Molly, translucent and unseen by her. "You're strong, you can survive this. And I'll still be there to watch over you." He leaned close to her and kissed her temple softly. Molly closed her eyes at the contact. "I love you, Molly." He whispered before he disappeared.

Molly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can do this…" she whispered. She gave one final look at the headstone before walking out of the cemetery, a small sense of peace surrounding her.

**xXx**

**XxX**

**xXx**

**Well, how'd ya like it? Like it, hate it, think I shouldn't give up my day job just yet?**

**Feed thy whore!!**

**A/N 5: Did anyone else hear about So Weird potentially being put on the-n for 2008????**


End file.
